Expansions
by Pseudostar432
Summary: Our favorite Vampire family just keeps getting bigger and bigger! No new characters, yet. You'll know what I mean after the first chapter. Co-Written by BMC1984
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

EPOV:

Bella and I had just finished up hunting…yes 'hunting'…when my cell phone started ringing. I answered and was greeted by Jasper's stressed voice.

_Um, Edward, I think you come home Nessie is throwing up and I think-_

He was interrupted by Alice's screaming.

"_I SAID CALL __BELLA_!BELLA_! __NOT__ EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??!"_

I had stopped listening,hung up, grabbed Bella, and was running home faster than I had ever run before. The only other time Renesmee had gotten sick was when she accidentally ate a mad cow. As in the disease. So needless to say, I was worried. Nessie was five now; not fully grown. She had the body and mind of a fifteen-year-old. That was a very bad thing. She had started seeing Jake in a different light last year. We had managed to hold off their relationship until a couple months ago, and I was concerned that it was going to fast, to soon. Jake, although he seemed mature, was stuck in the body of a sixteen-year-old. This is also a very bad thing. I decided not to think any more on the way home, and just concentrated on running faster.

When we got to the yard, Alice was waiting.

"Bella, I want your shield up on all of us so Edward can't hear what we're thinking. JUST DO IT!"

Bella had opened her mouth to argue, but Alice seemed not to be in the mood for defiance. I felt my mind go blank as all surrounding thoughts were blocked.

"Now Bella, go inside and talk to Renesmee-" This had to be bad, no one every called my daughter by her full name. "And I'll talk with Edward out here. GO! NOW!" Alice was in no mood to be argued with.

Bella went inside, and I reluctantly sat down in a tree with Alice.

"Now Edward, We all know you have a bit of a temper-" I was trying to read her mind, but she too was blocked. "And I want you to remember how much of a miracle Nessie is. Remember your rage when you found out about her?" I nodded, "And look how happy we all are now. It's like nothing we could have-" Alice was interrupted by a scream from the house.

"You MUTT! I cannot believe this! My daughter! My _daughter!_" This could not be good. There were then crashes coming from the house, followed by Nessie screaming at her mother.

"Don't hurt him! It was my idea in the first place!" This was very _very_ bad. I ran past Alice and into the house. In the living room were Renesmee had force herself between a furious Bella and a terrified Jacob. Bella was throwing random objects at him, which he let hit him without even trying to defend himself. This was very very _very_ bad.

I grabbed Bella by the waist and sat down on the couch with her.

"What did they do?" I asked while still restraining her.

"Ask _him! _ASK HIM! Bella was losing it. She was shaking and if she could produce tears she would be.

"What did you do Jacob?" I decided to be the calm one in this situation.

" Um, Hey Edward, how it going?" Jacob was stalling the inevitable. Nessie pulled him to the couch and sat, holding his hand.

"We need to talk with you and Mom." Very very bad. "I know you guy think that I'm really young- I know I'm only five. Don't say it." At this Jacob put his head in his hands. I fell sick.

"Well I'm not a child, I don't act like one and I certainly don't look like one." At this Jake groaned from his hands. I decided to listen to his mind for a clue as to what was going on.

_Don't think, don't think, think good things…Um, food, yes food is good, um my pack, um, love, Nessie, Nessie last night, Wait! No! anything but that, flowers, yes flowers and butterflies and trees, lalalalalalala._

"Jacob, just start running now." I growled. He shook his head.

"I can't leave Nessie right now I-" He was interrupted as Carlisle ran through the door.

"We have a problem!"

"You think?" Carlisle looked at Bella.

"How did you find out? Alice isn't here."

"You think I need Alice to figure this out?" She was screaming at him now.

"Figure what out? I got a 'package' from the Volturi delivered to my office today." We all stared at him before Alice rushed in.

"Carlisle I tried to call you, but you were in surgery and they wouldn't page you even though I said it was an emergency and-"

"ALICE!" We all shouted at her.

"What? I tried! You all rely on me too much. Back to the issue at hand, we're moving."

"WHAT?" Everyone except Carlisle, Jacob, and Renesmee were yelling at her.

"Well, if you let us explain, there are two parts to this problem. Well, three really, but you find that out in a moment Edward." I glanced at Nessie, who was holding her mother's hand in a death grip.

Carlisle stood up "I got this letter today from Aro," We all ran over to read the letter, except my daughter, she just walked slowly.

It said:

_My dear Cullens,_

_Hello to you all! I know we didn't get off on a very good foot last time and I have to say I regret coming to Forks that winter in the first place. I know we owe you much, but I have to ask one _tinsy _little favor. As you have often put it, you all are a family and not a coven. As much as this confuses me, I have to say the idea is intriguing. I think that writing an explanation to the current situation is unneeded, but I shall write it anyway. I have had Jane and Alec with me for quite sometime now. They are both young, almost immortal children, _almost_. Now they seem to be hitting their teenage years attitude wise. I have no clue how to handle this so I am sending them to you. Keep them as long as you like, maybe a minimum of a couple decades. _

_Thanks!_

_Aro_

We were all stunned.

"There is another part to this problem." Alice looked grim, yet she had future shopping in the back of her mind.

"What could be worse that Them coming to live here soon?" Bella hated Jane.

"This." Alice walked outside and dragged in the two very disgruntled children. "They're here now."

And just like that our lives were shattered.

"Ah What the Hell, Dad I'm pregnant."

I spoke to soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

CarlislePOV:

_Two hours ago_

I had had a stressful day so far at the hospital. A new teen came in with a brain tumor, and I feel helpless. My phone had been ringing constantly, but I knew what Nessie was telling her parents about today, so it must be her trying to back out. She had come to me days ago and I confirmed the pregnancy. I was very worried about her health. Most _litters_ contain multiple _puppies_. I had no idea what this means. I also worry about Jake when Edward finds out he got his fifteen-year old five-year old pregnant. I was a bit upset myself. Apparently it was all Nessie's idea and Jake 'couldn't refuse.' He probably actually couldn't with the whole imprinting thing, but I wasn't going to be easy on him.

_DOCTOR CULLEN TO THE NURSES STATION IMMEDIATELY, DOCTOR CULLEN TO THE NURSES STATION IMMEDIATELY_

Then my pager went off. Apparently this was urgent. I grabbed my mobile phone and called to the nurse she answered quickly.

'_Hello?' _I hated talking on the phone with humans.

'_Yes, this is Dr. Cullen, how am I needed?' _In the background I heard someone mummer '_so many ways.' _ Ick. Yes I just said ick. If Edward was here he would either be laughing or retching.

'_You have a couple of visitors, they are pretty young. They said that you are adopting them.' _WHAT?! This was probably just a prank. Apparently a lot of girls from the high school wanted to join in the 'Family Loving.' Again, Ick. I decided against going.

'_Tell them to go home and I won't press charges.'_

'_Um, Alright, they seem lost, they also were speaking Italian, I don't even know if they speak English. I'll ask!' _My blood ran cold, well yes, duh I know, but it's a metaphor. It couldn't be Them, there is no way.

'_Little girl? Do you understand me. I am speaking to you, do you speak EN-GLISH?"_ Please don't let it be them. A new voice rang out.

'_Are you antagonizing me woman? How dare you, if there weren't so many witnesses, your bl-' _It was Them.

'_Please excuse my sister, we have had a long flight.' _Alec's voice was slightly lower than his sister's.

Just then Alice showed up

"You wouldn't answer your phone! I called and called and called, and called, and called and-"

"Enough Alice! Why are they here?"

"There is a letter with them, I would go quickly. They are being very conspicuous." I gave her a weird look. "Oh, and here are clothes for them, they're wearing cloaks." Ah, now I see the problem. Wait! Who on Earth brought them to a hospital!

"Calm down Carlisle. Aro has made the abstain for the past couple years to prepare for this. They have learned to ignore the scent of blood completely. But they are now fascinated by an ipod, it's getting strange. Let's go!"

Together we walked quickly down to the station and I as startled by what I saw. Jane had taken some woman's ipod and was starring at it like a precious gem. Alec was transfixed, gazing at a cartoon on TV. They looked much less evil here, but the cloaks had to go.

The receptionist stood up and cleared her throat.

"Dr. Cullen are theses your chil-"

"DADDY!" Jane ran straight up and hugged me.

"_I swear if you tell anyone I'll zap you flat_." She whispered. Still the same old Jane we know and…well, we are all kind of afraid of her.

"Hey Father, are we going home soon?" Alec was much less dramatic and more formal, but wouldn't pull away from the TV.

"Yeah, but you know you can't wear costumes here, we talked about this." Jane just starred at me. I widened my eyes at her and she got the hint. She grabbed my stethoscope discreetly.

"Look Dad! I'm Dr. Acula!" She actually made me laugh. _ 'Nice thinking' _I whispered.

'_I know_' She smirked.

"Daddy, I want a magic music thingy, can I have one please!" She was smiling a much less evil smile than normal. She almost looked nice.

"Yeah, I want one of these too." Alec was still starring unblinkingly at the screen.

"We'll stop at Best Buys on the way home, let's go!" They both got up and went to stand slightly behind me. Alice grabbed their hands and pulled them up to walk besides us.

"We are all equals here, no one stands in back." They both looked at me like I was nuts. Of course I was taking them in, so I probably was.

"I don't understand, you want us to be near you?" Jane looked so confused.

"Well, yeah, I guess you guys are my children now, so yeah." They both just starred. Then Jane walked up and hugged me awkwardly. Esme would be thrilled. Two more children, plus however many were on the way. I wonder how many where will be.

"I'm thinking 5." I looked incredulously at Alice. "Oh! It time to tell Eddie! Gotta Go Bye!" And she left me with the twins, who still looked confused.

"Okay Jane, Alec, go change into this stuff and them come back." They walked off to the bathroom holding hands. When they cleared the corner, the Dean of Medicine came up to me.

"Cullen!" he said, his voice deep and disapproving. "I have been kind enough to you these last few years. You having so many teenagers has always bothered me. Now, you are vital to this hospital's reputation, but enough is enough. Any more adoptions and you get a demotion. Is that clear?" What an ass. I am very happy that I am going to leave anyway. I really don't want to hurt him, so I try to relax. _Breathe Carlisle, in and out, in and out. Just do it how Jasper showed you. In and out._

"Okay, in that case-" I say just as Jane and Alec appear with a security guard. They look confused. She was walking this way. "-I quit!" The look on his face was priceless.

"Carlisle, be serious, y…you can't _quit_!" He said the last part in a Alice worthy squeak.

"I can, and I did! Good Day" I let my accent slip a little there, just to spice it up a little. My gosh, Alice is rubbing up on me. I move aside and the security guard came up to me. She was someone most humans wouldn't want to cross. Her name was Sassy. Yes, Sassy.

"Dr. Cullen, are these two more of your children?" She glanced between us, trying to find similarities.

"Yes, has there been a problem?" They look so confused. They were scratching at the tags and seams of their new clothes. Apparently the Volturi don't wear cashmere.

"Yes, look I know you let your teens screw around with each other and I have no opinions about that myself," Yeah right, but where was this going? "Well these two are the final straw! They are too young to be doing that! You should draw a line somewhere. And some think you're a model parent. These two young'ins" Jane sniffed indignantly. She was old enough to have been this ladies Great-great-great-great Grandmother. "were in the family bathroom together, undressed!"

"We were changing you wretched woman! I would _never_ touch Alec like that! I mean, ew, he's my twin! Duh." I snorted. It did not go unnoticed.

"I would watch it Dr Cullen, this may mean your job. Have the girl apologize and I'll go easy on you." I almost burst out laughing. Okay, I did.

"Wow, that was funny. Good job Jane!" She smirked again and started staring at the woman.

"Why I never- What the hell!?" She was turning around and hitting her behind as if she was trying to get a fire out. She started hooting and jumping around. This was very amusing but the parent inside me screamed. I decided to end the revenge.

"Please stop Jane."

"Okay!" She was too happy about this.

"I CAN'T SEE!!!!" The woman was shrieking bloddy murder and running in circles. This was almost to funny for me to be authoritative about. _Almost_.

"Alec!" He looked at me with his usual apathy, but his eyes sparkled.

"Sorry Sir."

"You guys can call me Carlisle, or Dad I guess, either way." I didn't want to push them into the family if they didn't want to be here. We walked out to the car.

"I think I'll call you Dad," said Jane quietly. "We haven't had a father in 348 years."

"And he gave us to the Witch Hunters too." Alec piped up. 348 years? That would have been 1661, could it be…?

"Where did you guys live then?" I think I already know the answer.

"Salem Massachusetts." They both said sadly. Well that explained things.

"Well, here we are, Best Buys." I was 'adopting' two 'children' who had lived all of their eternal lives in a medieval castle. They have no idea what anything is, and I think they have some of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. I bought them each Ipods, cell phone, and PSPs, but they still wanted to look around Jane was looking at the tester computer like they were a miracle. I guess for her they were.

"Do you guys want to pick out some games? I'll get you both laptops." The both grinned and ran to the game isle. I wonder what color they would want. But then I decided to get the MacBooks, so Jane's is black, and Alec's white. Rather ironic don't you think. They had each chosen three games. Jane got 'The Sims 2,' 'Spore' and Bloodbath2010 **(I have no idea if that is a real game or not.) **Alec had 'Halo 3', 'WOW' and some game with scantily clad women on the front. This made Jane smack him on the head in the car.

"Stupid hormones make him stupid." She muttered. This too made me laugh. These kids were a lot less, well, evil then everyone thinks. Here they seem almost normal.

"Jane, how old were you guys when you were changed." A passer by looked up, then moved on.

"We just turned 12." She looked sad for her lost childhood. "We spend the last three months in Jail though. Aro saved us as we were getting tied to the stakes."

Wow, they had so much more depth to them that I thought. Maybe this would be easy. I looked back to see Jane torturing flies and Alec was blinding some, making them fly into the windows.

_Then Again, Maybe not._

**Please Review **

**Reviews Rock! \m/(-_-)\m/**

**Peace**

**-Bean-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

_FLASHBACK:_

_And just like that our lives were shattered._

"_Ah What the Hell, Dad I'm pregnant." _

_I spoke to soon_.

EPOV:

"You're _what_?" I had to be dreaming, but I can't sleep. So this must be real. I'm gonna kill him.

_In and Out…In and Out. _

"NOT HELPFULLY JASPER! You filthy mutt, how dare you touch my daughter! She's only five!"

"Technically I seem to be stuck at fifteen, so really this is not that big of a deal." I look at her incredulously.

"You're five,_ five_ Renesmee! He is twenty-one! He's a f-ing pedophile," I shot him a look, "I'm going to kill you by the way."

"But I am _fif__teen_ Dad. I am not five, I don't think like a five-year-old, I don't act like a five-year-old, and I look _nothing_ like a five-year-old. Jake can back me on that."

His eyes widened and he looked so helpless maybe someone, somewhere felt bad for him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dog-boy knocked up the hybrid freak? This is like a sitcom, I wanna be Cindy, Alec can be Peter."

"Why are you two even here in the first place?" I really did want to know. Alec spoke this time, his voice a dull monotone.

"They said 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you,' we didn't listen." He shrugged. Jane grinned "Poor Heidi, MWAHAHAHAHA."

"You killed Heidi?!" Rosalie looked up hopefully. Wait, when did the whole family get here.

"They're here to stop you from killing Jacob." Alice made somethings so easy for me.

"No, we bit her hand, did you not listen?" Jane was smirking. She wasn't thinking about Heidi however. She was very confused as to why Carlisle had been so nice to them. Apparently he had gotten them a bunch of electronic stuff. She couldn't understand his kindness. Caius and Marcus had obviously raised her more than Aro. I would have like to talk to her, but I had more pressing issues at hand.

"Back to me killing Jacob-"

"Dad, STOP IT! It was my idea, Jake didn't want to...at first." I glared at him. He hadn't moved an inch. He looked sick. Ha-ha "But I wanted it." Her words stung. She was five.

"You're five Nessie! _five!_ He is twenty-one."

"Mom was eighteen, and you were one-hundred-and-eight when you first had sex!"

"And we were married! Are you going to marry _him?_"

"Well, about that, um yeah, I am." At this she held up her left hand. It had a small diamond on the ring finger. No, NO!

"You're five- okay fine want to get technical, fifteen; he looks like a twenty-five year old. I seem to know a word that belongs here. What could that be? Hum, oh yes, PEDOPHILE!!!!"

"Edward stop!" Bella was now on the dark side. "She's getting married! EEEEEEEEEEE." She and Alice were jumping up-and-down and hugging Nessie, who looked slightly happy; and green.

"Stop bouncing the pregnant woman, are you all this stupid?" Ah Jane, such a breath of fresh air. Wait did I say that? About Jane?

"So as I said it's time to move. We need a house with… 5-,6-,7,- 12 bedrooms!"

"12! Why twelve? Who's moving in?" I knew I was acting naïve, but I could not process this information.

"Well, The eight of us in four pairs, one for Nessie _and_ Jake, Jane, Alec, and Nessie seems to be having five baby-pup-like-things. And I guess we could cut it to 9 bedrooms if the genders share."

"Five! Oh great, how wonderful one for every year of her life; wait…did you say baby-pup-like-things?"

"There half-wolf Edward, geez you're slow today" Rosalie seemed to be spitting venom. She had always hated Jake, but no, I trusted him. I am a very large idiot.

"Alice, Carlisle, are things going to okay?" Bella was worried now too.

"Well, things _should_ go fine with the birth, the boys will start phasing young, and the girls will be extra strong and fast, Ooooh I love love love the names! But I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Oh, Shopping! Come on Alec, Jane let's go!"

They just starred at her.

"Porsche now, I will not ask again." She growled. They didn't move. Alice ran up grabbed their arms and dragged them out the door. I was surprised Jane wasn't torturing her by now, but I guess that she is just in shock.

As soon as they were gone I rounded on Jacob. Emmett and Jasper were already glaring at him. His slow and painful demise was on both their minds. Nessie was clinging onto his hand with a grip so hard, normal human's hands would have been broken.

"Dad, if you guys kill him, I will be a fifteen-year-old single mother of five. I cannot handle that. Don't touch him, I love him." I grunted, but did not attack. Stupid logical daughter.

"Nessie, what you did was very irresponsible, no matter how old you look, you _ are_ five. You have not had time to gain the knowledge you need in this situation. When your mother had you, she had lived eighteen full years. I do understand though what this must be like for you and Jake. We were once in a very similar situation, and I will never wish that didn't happen. You are just very young. Even fifteen is _very_ young for someone to give birth. And there are going to be five little babies."

Rosalie now looked very happy, and yet tragically sad at the same time. She wanted her own child so badly. Once again, she would have to watch her dreams come true for someone else. She had been the most wonderful aunt to Renesmee possible. But it would never be enough for her.

I glanced at Emmett, widened my eyes, and looked pointedly at Rosalie.

"Oh, Want to go talk, babe?" He was trying very hard to be serious about this. I was sort of proud of him.

"Yeah, lets hunt." Rose glided from her chair, straight out the back door, without saying another word.

"Did we hurt her Dad?" Nessie looked at me, she had been crying. I was filled with love for my only daughter, my miracle baby. Maybe, just maybe things would be okay.

"What do we do about the Volturi, there is no way there are any other babies like these in the world?" There was silence as everyone froze at Jake's question.

_Once Again, I spoke to soon._

**Please review, I love them. Next up is the shopping with Alice. Tune in again soon!**

**Peace**

**-Bean-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

AlicePOV:

Ah, Shopping. My one vice. Well that and playing 'live Barbie' and some other stuff too, I guess. Oh well, nobody's perfect. But now I have two new shopping buddies, and five more on the way! I was already planning how to design the nurseries, with Esme's help, of course. Right now though, I got to go on a spending spree for my newest little brother and sister.

Jane and Alec moving in was not going to be as bad as everyone thought. Sure, they had been raised to be powerful, rather sadistic vampires. But, on the inside, they really were good, kind of. We would just have to show them love and affection. Jane was right, this did sound like a sitcom. There were going to be some minor problems with them at school. They would have to attend seventh grade. Luckily, our new school would be grades 7-12. We would still be able to keep our eyes on them. All I could see happening were some shouting matches, and Jane slightly zapping some people who mad fun of them. In my visions, she never actually hurt them. All she would do was cause some confusion. But back to the task at hand…

They had come with nothing. All they had worn were their cloaks and plain black clothing underneath. That would not work for them fitting in with the rest of us. I would have to buy them entire new wardrobes. Yay me!

"Um, Alice, where are we?" Jane looked really confused.

"At a mall silly, haven't you ever been to one before?"

"No, we have never left Volterra."

"---------"

"Alice? Alec STOP!"

"I'm not doing anything to her! She must be in shock or something, maybe you should slap her?"

"I once remember a conversation going something like this, where were we?"

"I have no idea _what _you are talking about-" I came out of whatever world I was in.

"Okay, lets shop! You guys need all new clothes and school supplies and fun stuff, and new rooms, Ooooh lets go to IKEA!"

"Um, Alice, shouldn't we wait until we move to buy a ton of stuff?" These kids are no fun.

"What, do you guys want to sleep on the floor until then?" Ha, let the come up with something for that!

"We don't actually sleep." Oh, yeah. Still they need to have some fun.

"You guy want to go to the arcade?" They looked confused, "It's a fun game place. Then we can get clothes."

"Okay!" They both followed behind me to the 'Fun Zone' arcade. They were really starting to act like children, no longer mini-adults. Maybe they could have a childhood after all. Even if it is 350 years late.

They we starting to gather a lot on attention. Neither of them had seen anything like this before. They were running around a little to fast and doing too well at all the games. Jane had over a thousand tickets already, just from hitting a button when a light came around in a circle on a machine.

"_Jane you're sticking out to much, be less perfect." _I whispered to her. She grinned, slightly evilly, but I guess that could just be what she looks like. Alec had been blowing up aliens for half-an-hour when I finally had had enough. I dragged them out of the store and into clothing store after clothing store. I was having a hard time not going overboard when disaster struck.

"Oh, look Alec a food store!" Jane yelled excitedly "We'll be right back Alice!"

"Okay, have fun, here's you own credit card. I forgot to give it to you earlier." They then ran off.

I had been browsing for about two minutes when I figured out what just happened. _A food store?????_ Surely they weren't going to be eating human food. Just then the screaming started.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Two hours, a long explanation, one call to Carlisle, and two bail bonds later…_

"I can not believe you didn't see this coming!" I had rarely seen Carlisle this angry.

"It's not _my _fault this happened. If it had been Rosalie, she wouldn't have seen anything at all!" I was indignant. So what I had a power, that didn't mean everything was my fault.

"Children were traumatized! It's a good thing we were going to move anyway. Otherwise this would be even more upsetting."

"We're sorry Carlisle, we didn't know it was a pet store. Cats taste horrible by the way." Jane tried to hide a laugh as Alec finished his apathic apology. Even Carlisle grinned, slightly.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known. Someone else on the other hand…" He glared at me again.

"Don't blame Alice, she was to distracted to see anything." Edward has appeared.

_Thank _you, _oh Dearest brother._ He nodded in my direction.

"Well, at lest there is one mall you can't blow the blank in now." Carlisle shook his head. "Lets start packing, we leave at nine tomorrow morning."

Maybe I was off the hook after all.

"Oh, and Alice," I looked over at him, "Hand over the cards."

_Damn_

**Hello again. I have gotten many positive reviews and it has been marked as a favorite story several times! Thank you all so much. I hope this chapter was good. It was rather short.**

**Peace**

**-Bean-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

**A/N: I have some Italian in here. It will be in Italics. I hope it is correct. If you think it is wrong, please PM me with the correct phrase. Thanks!**

JanePOV:

My life has changed more in the last week then I would have believed possible. Last week at this time, I was living in Volterra, doing nothing except what my masters commanded. I got to go on amazing missions and see all parts of the world. It wasn't that fun though. Besides punishing wrongdoers, I never was allowed to leave the castle. Things started to change last year. Master Aro didn't tell us why, but Alec and I were no longer allowed to drink from humans. Master Caius thought of a way to increase our resistance. Alec and I were restrained and forced to watch the other partake in 'feeding time.' It was excruciating. Blood was being spilt like crazy. No matter how hard we fought and used our powers, we couldn't break free. Apparently, Duck Tape is vampire proof. Who new? By the time every human was dry, Alec and I were both mentally exhausted. We were then released and deer were brought in. They tasted horrible, but they satisfied the thirst. That was how we lived for the last 12 months. Apparently, we had been giving our masters 'attitude'. Whatever. The last straw was when we attacked Heidi. She had been laughing at me again for looking like a boy. She had started calling me James. I hate her. I thought maybe, if she had another scar, she would feel less superior. Stupid me. I thought I was Master Aro's favorite. He said I was, but that he could replace us, and Heidi was the one who brought them food. So we were sent to live with the Cullens. I think it was supposed to be a peace offering. I never thought that they would actually take us in.

The first day had been hard. Everyone was already upset enough about Nessie getting knocked up. I, personally, thought it was funny. I think Alec did too, but with him it was hard to tell. I was the only one he ever showed emotion with. Our father's betrayal had scarred him. I just got angry. I ended up killing our father after I was changed.

After everyone's shock was over, we were welcomed into the family. Bella was still not to fond of me, but she was civil. I tried to be nice, I really did. I was very hard for me to use manners. The Volturi didn't have time for such things. Esme had been teaching the two of us etiquette. I think was starting to love her. She was like the mother I lost. Our father had killed her when she tried to save us. I had started calling Esme _Madre_, which is Italian for Mother. She seemed to love having 'younger' children. In reality, we were around 250 years older than her, but it didn't matter. The only time she scolded us was when we used our 'gifts' on other family members. I had slightly zapped Emmett for calling me short. It didn't really hurt him, but Esme didn't approve of violence.

Alec and I had become the 'kid' brother and sister to the other 'children.' We were picked on, but they also were protective of us. Jasper and I had bonded. He knew I was more depressed then I let on, but he never told anyone. He could also see through Alec's façade. He often would laugh when Alec looked bored, but was giddy on the inside. If only they knew what we were like alone together. We danced and sang, told jokes and laughed. I think Edward knew, but her also kept our secret. I really was starting to like being in a family.

We had moved to a giant house in Maine. Alec and I insisted on sharing a room. We had always been together, and nothing could change that. Alice had been mad at us; she only got to design one room. It was amazing. We didn't have beds, as they were unnecessary. We each had our own side. Mine was mostly black and red. Alec's was white and red. How original. Our sides had all the same furniture, but in different colors. Mine was a complete mess. Alec's was spotless. It was rather funny actually. I had clothes everywhere. Alice had gone crazy. Most of my things came from the children's department. That made me mad. The rest of the house was amazing. It was huge and modern, much different from a castle.

Alec, Carlisle, and I were the only ones in the family that spoke fluent Italian. Edward spoke some, but just enough to get by. When we started school, we were going to pretend to have been adopted over seas. At first the school wanted to put us in an English as a Second Language class, but when the principal met us, he changed his mind. It was a very funny meeting.

***Start Flashback***

The entire family went to get register at the school. Students in the halls starred at us as we walked in. All for us were inhumanly beautiful, save Nessie and Jake. They were just extremely good looking. We had to meet in a conference room, as all 12 of us would not fit in the main office. As we filed in, the man waiting for us's mouth dropped open. I had never been around humans much before, so I wasn't used to the stares. He got a hold of himself, and started to speak.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Principal Herman." HeHe "Would you all care to introduce yourselves? Why don't you go in age order? I like to get to know my students, so say you name, age, grade, and something interesting about you." He motioned for Carlisle to start.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. I am twenty-eight years old. I work as a doctor at the hospital. My wife and I have adopted ten children. We are all vegetarians" Esme went next.

"My name is Esme Cullen. I am twenty-six years old. I stay at home during the day. I enjoy interior design."

"I'm Jake Wolfe. I'm 19. I missed a year of school while being adopted, so I got held back. I'm a senior. I am also Quileute."

"Hey dude, I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen. I'm 18. I'm a junior. I like hunting. I am a biological siblings of Bella and Alice."

"Nice to meet you Sir, my name is Jasper Hale. I am 17 and a junior also. I have a twin sister."

"Rosalie Hale. 17 and a junior. I enjoy working on cars." Rosalie said all this without looking up from her nails.

"I'm Isabella Cullen, but please call me Bella. I am 16 and a sophomore. I love classic literature. I am siblings with Emmett and Alice."

"My name is Edward Masen. I am also 16 and a sophomore. I have a biological sister also in this family. I enjoy Piano."

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! I am 15 and a freshman! I am siblings with Bella and Emmett! I love fashion and shopping!" She was to happy. Edward smiled at me and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Masen, Edward's sister. I am 15 and also a freshman. I am pregnant with Jake's babies." At this, Principal Herman's mouth fell open. He looked from Jake to Nessie and back several times.

"Did you say bab_ies_?"

"Yes, 5 to be exact." He looked very ill. I wonder if he was in shock. He snapped out of it and looked to Carlisle.

"Did you know about this?"

"No, we did not. We were aware that they were close, but I was shocked to find out the extent of their relationship. All the elder children are in relationships with each other though. None of them are related to their partner, for lack of a better word." Yeah, I don't think saying mate would have been a wise choice. "I do not try and stop them, it would do no good, and then they would just hide it behind my back. They are respectful of authority though, there should be no problems."

"Who all is together?" Mr. Herman still looked disheveled.

"Jake and Nessie, of course. Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. May we continue with the introductions?" I went next, as I am older by about thirty seconds. Ha-Ha. I spoke in a slight accent.

"Greetings. My name is Jane Volturi. I am twelve years old. I will be in seventh grade. I lived in Florence, Italy before I was adopted. I have twin brother, Alec."

"Hello, my name is Alec Volturi. I am also 12 and in seventh grade. I enjoy history, especially the Salem Witch Trials. I am Jane's twin."

Principal Herman looked as if he had been overloaded with information. He shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Alright. So…1,2,3...6,7, 8 of you are in high school. And Alex and Jade are in seventh grade. We all nodded.

"My name is Jane, and my brother's name is Ale_c_ " I snarled. He looked slightly afraid. Good.

"Okay…uh… I will have…um… schedules made as soon as possible. Would you like…um… to start Monday?" He stuttered.

"That would be wonderful." Esme smiled at him. I heard his heart rate pick up. All of us smiled, except Carlisle, who frowned. She must be trying to 'dazzle' him into something. "I have to ask, could Jane and Alec please be in the same classes. They have rarely been apart and they can help each other with their work."

"That seems fine with me. Do they need a translator or special classes? I am not sure how well they speak English." Carlisle took over, much to It's (my nickname for Principal Herman) displeasure.

"No, they are both mostly fluent." I held back a snort. We probably had a wider vocabulary then any other student at this school.

"Okay then, I hope you have a good weekend, and I will see you Monday morning. Classes start at 8:00 sharp." We all shook hands and walked quickly to the van. Yes, a van. It was a fifteen-seater. We couldn't all fit in any two cars, and three would be to many in a school this small. Rosalie was very unhappy about this. She had painted it red and spent hours on the engine. It still sucked.

In the car I had a private conversation with Alec.

"_Uomo stupido. Il mio nome è JANE!_ _Vorrei ucciderlo__."_ Carlisle laughed

"_Esso? Jane per favore faccia non-ferita Il bastardo. Voglio. Esso gode di Esme molto._

(_"Stupid man! My name is JANE. I want to kill it" Carlisle laughed_

"_It? Jane, please do not hurt the bastard. I want to. He likes Esme too much.")_

Alec and I burst out laughing. Edward looked confused. I think he only understood very little; Stupid, man, Jane, it, bastard, and Esme. I decided to start thinking in Italian around him. I have found a way to block my mind. Life is good. Alec smiled evilly at me.

"Three days until the torture starts."

***End Flashback***

_Ugh. School. Why me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

JanePOV:

I am not afraid. I am Jane. I have tortured thousands to death without lifting a finger. I have drained the life out of humans, just for a meal. I was imprisoned during my childhood, shackled to a wall, and tied to a stake. Nothing scares me. Yet, when I look at this building, fear grips my dead heart. I really don't want to do this. I want to go home to Volterra and pretend this had all been a dream. I am not afraid. I am terrified.

Alec and I spent most of the night talking in our room. He was scared as well. We had never been around people our physical age before. Even though they were worthless humans, I wanted them to like me. In the last several days, Alec and I had to go through 'human training.' We had to learn so many things: how to walk slowly, how much food to buy, not to use our powers, and so much more. The hardest part was going to be gym class. The most we could give was 7%. Even then, we would still probably be the best in the class. I had no problem with that. I was used to being the best.

Alice had interrupted us to pick out our clothing for the day. She had given each family member a 'style.' It was very interesting. Jake was to dress in t-shirts and jeans; he was fine with that. Emmett wore more athletic clothing. Jasper was in brown leather jackets and cargo-pants. Rosalie wore mostly tighter, more revealing clothes. Bella wore earthy tones. Edward wore button-up shirts and black pants. Alice wore fancier vintage clothing. Nessie got to wear looser clothes, as she was already starting to show. Alec got to wear hoodies and baggie jeans. Lastly, I got mostly black, eclectic clothing. My outfit for today was black skinny-jeans and a shirt that said 'Friends Don't Bite Friends' with fangs. I love it. Alice had also cut my hair. It was shorter than her's now. Instead of being bluntly chopped, it was a layer pixie-cut. I did look more like a girl now, so I was fine with it. I had a black messenger bag instead of a backpack. I really did like the whole effect.

Esme had hugged us all goodbye before we left. I held onto her for longer than normal. I don't think she minded one bit. I sat with Alec in the van. I was so nervous Jasper sat made us sit in the back, with him and Edward in the front. When we got to the school, hardly anyone was there yet. We had to go to the office first thing to get our schedules. I held Alec's hand and Jasper put one arm around my shoulders, and the other around Alice's waist. He was my favorite sibling, besides Alec of course. Nessie was wearing a 'Baby on Board' shirt to get things out in the open.

When we got to the office, we could barely fit in the room. Edward acted as our spokesperson. He smiled at the secretary and spoke in a smooth voice.

"Hello. We are the new student. Is it possible for us to get our class lists?" He smiled again. The poor woman was lost for words. She collected herself.

"Of course. I'm Ms. Frey. Your schedules are in alphabetical order. Who is Alice Cullen?" Alice raised her hand and danced forward to get her schedule. Ms. Frey starred at her; no one could be as graceful as Alice.

"Emmett Cullen?" Her eyes widened at Emmett's size. We all smiled

"Isabella Cullen?" Bella shyly walked up took her's.

"Jasper Hale?" Jasper nodded and took his.

"Thank you ma'am." Her heart rate picked up. Ew, she's old.

"Rosalie Hale?" Rose grabbed hers and walked back to Emmett.

"Edward Masen?" Edward smiled once again. His ego is the size of Russia

"Ra-ness-me Masen?" Nessie scowled.

"Ru-neez-may. I go by Nessie."

"Alec Volturi?" Alec took his without making eye contact.

"Jane Volturi?" I smirked and took mine. I love smirking.

"Jacob Wolfe?" Jake sauntered forward. Ms Frey looked afraid of him. Well, he is 6'7.

Alec and I had all the same classes. Our schedules looked like this:

1st Period- Algebra 1 (That was a high school level course.)

2nd Period- Science

3rd Period- Health

Lunch

4th Period- Gym

5th Period- History

6th Period- Language Arts

7th Period- Italian

I laughed out loud when I was that we had Italian. Sometimes, I think Carlisle has an odd sense of humor. We both probably spoke it better than the teacher. I wonder what we could teach her. Nessie was mad. She had been put in Child Development. She also had to check in with the nurse once a week to make sure she was healthy. She was having puppies for Pete's Sake! Edward glared at me. He was still not ready to talk about this.

We had to split up then and go to class. Alec and I didn't hold hands this time, but we walked very close to each other. People had no shame. They were staring at us like we were aliens. Some even had their mouth's hanging open. I guess we are better looking than I think. Cool!

When we got to class, the teacher was very welcoming. We were by far the youngest in the class. We had to tell all about ourselves. I went first. We were both using accents.

"Hello. My name is Jane Volturi. I just moved here with my family. I am adopted, as are all nine of my brothers and sisters." Some people looked shocked. "I grew up in Italy. I enjoy history and the paranormal." Alec looked bored, but I could tell he was nervous.

"I'm Alec Volturi, Jane's twin. Dr. Cullen and Esme adopted me. I also like history. I used to live in Volterra, Italy with a large family. They decided to give us up, and we came to the USA to live with the Cullens. Jane and I speak English, Italian, Russian, French, German, and Spanish fluently. My brother Jasper is teaching me to play guitar." The teacher smiled at us and spoke slowly. Grrrr

"Thankyou. Youmay sitdown now." I want to smack her.

The class was very easy. Alec and I finished our homework in less than two minutes. When the bell rang, we hurried (in a human sense) to our next class.

We had to introduce ourselves again. That's what it was like in every class. We said the exact same thing word for word. In science, we were learning about mitosis. Boring, but easy. We got to look in microscopes and I tortured bacteria. They didn't seem to care.

Health class was horrible. Today was the beginning of the 'Sexual Education' unit. I had to resist asking what would happen in a wolf got a girl pregnant. Alec and I had asked learned about reproduction from Master Marcus. That had not been a fun day. Master Aro and Master Caius thought it was hilarious. I think I was traumatized. Alec had just sat there, eyes wide, not moving for the entire six hours. Master Marcus had even started crying about Didyme. We had no idea what to do. Alec finally cut off his senses so we could escape. Master Caius had not been happy with us. The teacher went on and on about the scientific aspect of reproduction. I decided to write a note to Alec.

**Hi, I'm bored. The teacher is an idiot. I think I accidentally learn more from Rose and Emmett everyday then we will this whole year.**

Seriously. I wish we didn't have to be here. I want to go home and do anything but this.

**Esme said we have to go grocery shopping tonight, all of us. Apparently Nessie is starting to crave raw meat. This will be interesting. I wonder what the Guard is doing right now.**

Probably eating. I miss that so much.

**Me too, my brother. I wonder if anyone misses us.**

Maybe Gianna, she liked us. I wonder how long they are going to keep her.

**It shouldn't be much longer now. She is starting to get old. Ugh, I had called dibs.**

Wow Jane

**Humph, I'm going to stop writing now and pretend to pay attention. Lunch with the family is next.**

Oh, fun

**STOP WRITING BACK!**

Why?

**I'm going to kill you**

I'd like to see you try

**GO AWAY!**

Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted

I turned back to the teacher, hum; I guess we're talking about the male anatomy. How fun.

Nessie just walked in, apparently, she is in this class too. I wonder why she's late. Oh great, she has to introduce herself. This should be good. I wonder what would happen if she told the truth. I think it would go something like this:

_Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm five, and pregnant. The guy who knocked me up is a wolf. I am half-vampire. My siblings are really my parents. My dad is 17 and my mom is 19. My grandparents are 26 and 23. Hum, I think that's it. Any questions?_

But of course, she tells the lie.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee Masen, you can call me Nessie. I just moved here with my family. Jane and Alec are some of my siblings. I am engaged. I am also pregnant, with septuplets. Um, I have eight brothers and sisters. I'm adopted. That's pretty much it."

Everyone looks shocked. I start clapping. Nessie grins at me. I do like her, even though she humiliated me when she was just a few months old. She comes over to sit down with us. People are still starring. I slightly zap a preppy girl who is laughing at us with her friends. She jumps and turns around. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Finally the bell rings. To lunch we go!


	7. Actually Important

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry about this. If you have seen my profile, you know that I am quite ill. I am 15 and have a brain tumor, and lately I have been getting worse. I am going to continue my stories, but I have to take a little brake. I may write some oneshots if I can, but it's rather had to do most things right now. If things get better, I will put up another note, and then continue. If things do not get better… I don't really know. If you have questions or comments about this story, you can PM me. I will get it through email. Again, I am sorry about this.**

**Thanks for all the support,**

**-Bean- **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know I said I wasn't going to update until I'm doing better health wise, but I have had a lot of free time lately. I am going to try and keep up the writing, but please understand this is very hard for me. Next week my Dr.'s are deciding Surgery vs. Radiation. Soooooo, until then I am on bed-rest. I hope to get more written soon. Ideas are nice. Bye for now, PS I love reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

EsmePOV:

It is so nice to be alone in the peace and quiet. Having ten 'children' can be very trying sometimes. The arrival of Jane and Alec has been a blessing to me. They are the two youngest vampires in existence. They are also the closest thing to actual children that I will ever have. I have really started to bond with Jane. She and Alec were brought up to be sadistic killing weapons. I now get to give them childhoods, however late they may be. I have to admit that I was a bit upset when I heard that they would be moving in with us. I was sure that they would be very unruly and badly behaved. I also thought that the other children would be very unhappy about the situation. All it took was Alice's determination to change everyone's mind. Even Bella was starting to come around. Alice was ecstatic about it. She had gotten to design their room and buy them entire new wardrobes. The twins were also bonded to Alice because she was the first to show them that they could be wanted. Jasper had also become very close to Jane. I think he, Edward, and Alice are the only ones who know who Jane and Alec feel. Jane had latched onto him from the first time they saw each other here. I am very happy that things are going so well.

_***Ring Ring**_*

Why on earth is the phone ringing? We normally don't get calls during the day, unless it's a telemarketer, Aro is having a moment and wants to talk to Carlisle, Alice has maxed out her credit cards, the children have done something at school, or we are being in- Wait!… Ugh, I wonder who did what this time. This entire thought process had taken me less than a second, so I picked up the phone before the second ring.

_Hello, Cullen, Hale, Masen, Wolfe, and Volturi residence. This is Esme Cullen. _Wow that's a mouthful. Life was so much easier ten years ago.

_Hello Mrs. Cullen, this is Principal Herman. I have had a problem with one of your children. Would it be possible for you and your husband to come down here as soon as possible? Or just you could come down. _Okay, Ew. I am definitely bringing Carlisle with me. That man creeps me out and I'm a vampire for Pete's sake. I am a little surprised that it is only one of them this time though. That should rule out Emmett and Rose getting caught in a closet, A boy hitting on Bella and being attacked by Edward, Jane and Alec using their powers, Jacob lynching someone that made fun of Nessie, or Jasper and Alice skipping class to give Jazz a brake. Actually, I don't think we have ever been called in about just one child before.

_Of course we'll both come in. May I ask what has happened?_

_Well, I would like to explain it in person, as it is rather upsetting._ Not Jasper, not Jasper. _But I can tell you that Rosalie seriously injured another student. _What? Rosalie? I wonder what happened. I really hope we don't have to move again.

_I can assure you that we will come in as soon as possible. I'll just call my husband now, and we'll see you soon. Good-Bye._

I hung up the phone and ran to the hospital. I wasn't sure were Carlisle's office is yet, today is his first day, so I walked up to the front desk. The receptionist stared at me when I approached. Sometimes being inhumanly beautiful can be annoying. I smiled at her, being careful not to show my teeth.

"Hello, could I please speak to Carlisle Cullen?" She scoffed at me.

"What makes you think he would want to talk to you? Every nurse here has been going after him. He just ignores everyone. I doubt you would have a chance. I mean, he turned _me _down, so why would he want someone like you?" Oh no she did not! _She _went after _my_ husband? Sometimes I wish I could be as outgoing as some of my daughters. I would **love** to tell her what is going through my mind right now. I'm sure Rose, Nessie, and Bella would have attacked, Alice would have burst out laughing, and Jane would have been torturing her by now. I guess I will just have to go with psychological warfare. Oh well, this will still be fun.

"Oh _really_? Carlisle and I are quite close actually. Please page him for me, or I'll just call him on his cell-phone."

"_You _have _his_ cell-phone number? But, he said he doesn't give it out, and it is for emergencies only." She asked for his phone number? Does she not know he's married!? I think I'll have some fun with this.

"Of course I have his number. How else would I be able to call him when his shift ends and he isn't at his house?"

"YOU KNOW WHERE HE LIVES?!" Wow she can screech.

"Yes, I do. I spend a lot of time at his home." Because I live there you stupid woman.

"You do? Does he really have children, or is that a lie as well as him being married?" Wait, he said he is married, and she thinks he's lying? What is wrong with the world today?

"Actually, both of those things are true. He is both a father, and married." Her mouth dropped open.

"He's married and he is cheating on her with you?" I burst out laughing. I really couldn't help it. She is so naïve.

"Honey, _I'm_ his wife. And the mother of all ten of his children." Technically.

"_You're _his wife? But, that's not possible. And he can't have ten children, he's only 28." Actually, he's 23, but I think I'll leave that out. I held up my left hand. It proudly displayed my two beautiful rings.

"Well, we adopted all of our children. I really do need to talk with him. Would you please page him now?" She nodded dumbly and picked up the pone. Before she could dial, my perfect husband appeared at my side. The poor woman looked so unnerved by our combined beauty. I turned and kissed him fully on the lips, trying to make it known that he is mine. He must have realized what I was doing, because he kissed me back with much more passion then he normally would in public. We clung together for several long moments, my hands in his hair and his on my sides, until I unwillingly broke the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The receptionist was staring at us with her mouth hanging open. I am very glad I don't have Edward's gift right now. Carlisle turned to me and grinned.

"Hello Esme. Is there something going on, or did you come in just to see me?" He smirked again. I wish I had come just to see him. We could have spent sometime alone in his office. Instead, we had to go deal with our unruly child. Ah, the sacrifices we parents have to make.

"As much as that sound lovely, we are needed at the school. Apparently Rosalie has injured another student." His eyes narrowed.

"Just Rosalie? This is new. Oh Stephanie, please mark down that I am taking off the rest of the day, and thank you for your help." He smiled at her and her heart rate picked up. I need to get my husband out of here before she tries to jump him. I took his hand and led him out to his car. It was by far the nicest in the lot. He released my hand and I went to the passenger's seat. We drove in comfortable silence.

As we walked into the school, Alice 'just happened' to be walking by. She grinned at us, but then her face turned serious.

"Hey Mom, Dad, fancy seeing you here!" She smirked again. I just raised my eyebrow at her. She continued walking, but in a "vampire voice" said,

"Don't be upset at Rose. She didn't mean to hurt anyone, she was just acting on instinct. I tried to stop it from happening, but the teacher wouldn't let me out of class " Then she was gone. I wish she would have elaborated more, but at least I know that Rosalie's actions were called for. I took Carlisle's hand, and together we walked into the main office. The secretary's eyes widened as we approached. I decided to do the talking so she wasn't rendered speechless by my husband.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle. Principal Herman called me about a problem with one of our children. Could you please tell him that we're here?" I smiled politely. She just nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hey Nelson, the Cullens are here, I'm sending them on in." She smiled at Carlisle and winked. Some people have a bit too much nerve. Principal Herman can out of his office and beckoned us in. As soon as we saw Rosalie, I could tell something was wrong. My normal indignant daughter was sitting in the car with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her forehead was on her knees and she didn't even look up when we came in. Now I really wish Alice would have explained more. Principal Herman cleared his throat.

"I am sorry about this, but I am going to have to expel Rosalie." WHAT?!

"What did she do? Could it have really been that bad? There must have been a reason for her actions." It seems as if Carlisle is as upset about this as I am.

"Well, if there is it would certainly help. She has refused to say a single word to anyone about what happened. All I am aware of is that she basically shattered one student's wrist. She also hit another boy so hard they got a concussion." Well, I'm shocked. None of my children have ever done something like this before. I am trying not to be angry at her, but really. How could she? Carlisle spoke up.

"Would it be possible for my wife and I to talk to our daughter for a moment?"

"Um, of course. I'll just step outside-" Before he could continue, Rosalie spoke, without lifting her head.

"No, I just want to talk to Mom." Carlisle looked slightly taken aback, but then he too left the room. When they were both gone, Rose finally pick her head up.

"I'm so sorry Mom, I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"Rose, sweetie what happened? This is very unlike you. Just try and explain it, I'm sure you had a good reason." She nodded and started to cry. Well as close crying as you can come without tears.

"He tried to hurt me Mom. He and his friends grabbed me and were trying to drag me out to their car. I freaked. It reminded me of the night, and I panicked. I was just trying to get him off me. I grabbed his arm and got him to let go. But then his friend tried to pull me into the car, and I hit him. All the others ran away. They came in here and said I attacked them for no reason. I didn't want to say anything. I just want to forget it all. But I just can't. Everything just keeps coming back. I can't forget, but I want to so bad." At this, she had to stop as she was 'crying' so hard she couldn't speak. I could kill those boys. Frankly, I don't think what Rose did was enough. The other boys were probably going to get off. Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Rose, we're going to make this right. I completely understand, you know I do. If I had been a vampire during my human life, Charles would have had much worse then a broken wrist. Neither of us are mad at you. Please don't worry. I'm going to get them to call Emmett, and you two can go home and talk, okay?" She nodded weakly, still sobbing. I walked out of the office and to the desk.

"Could you please call Emmett Cullen down here? I need him to take my daughter home." The secretary nodded and called Emmett on the intercom. He was down almost immediately, and looked questionably at me. In a voice to quiet of human to hear I explained the entire situation to both him and Carlisle. By the end, he looked murderous, and was glancing around, as if he wanted to take out the boys. I spoke up to go on with the show for the humans.

"Emmett, Rose got in trouble, I need you to take her home for me." He nodded, and I called Rosalie out. She ran into Emmett's arms and started sobbing again. He pulled her out of the room quickly, and they ran home together. I sighed, I knew I had to deal with all administration now. I'm sure all that we would have to do is write a check, and the whole thing would be over. It made me sad to know that no justice would come to those boys. I couldn't exactly explain the situation without blowing our cover though. I sighed and Carlisle and I walked back into the office together.

In less than a hour, we shall have the school in the palm of our hand…or checkbook, I guess.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have great news! BMC1984 is now writing most of the story for me because, with my health, I am no longer able to do it alone. She is the writer of the amazing story 'Cullen Wife Swap'. Go check that out when you're done here. Anyways, I hope to keep the updated fairly regular, but please be easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

JanePOV

Two weeks into school and things seemed to be settling down and getting easier. I was beginning to be able to fight the urge to send these pathetic humans into complete and utter pain. Jasper was the biggest help with that. He had become my rock, the biggest support in the family. It made sense; Edward and Bella were preoccupied with Nessie's pregnancy. Alice was consumed with shopping for maternity clothes for Nessie as well as shopping for the babies. Emmett and Rosalie were well, preoccupied by each other. Don't want to think about it…

I sat in Italian, once again listening to the teacher drone on, fighting the urge to laugh at her frequent mispronunciations and fake accent. I had been trying for weeks to figure out why Carlisle decided to stick us in Italian; obviously his attempt at humor.

I glanced over at Alec. He was actually looking at the teacher, but his mind was defiantly somewhere else as well. He had been distracted more and more frequently these days, always in science and then Italian. I had just been passing it off as boredom but maybe it was something else. Minutes past and I couldn't take not knowing any longer. I ripped a sheet of paper out of my notebook and poised all my concern in two words:

_What's wrong? _

I slid the piece of paper over to his desk. He glanced at it, and then seemed to look embarrassed for a second before slightly glaring at me. He hastily scribbled before sending the note back to me.

_Why must something be wrong? Worry about yourself_

I was taken aback by his note. So short to the point, it made me believe there really was something wrong. Alec was never cross with me. Maybe I could ask Edward for some insight into his thoughts. No, that would be wrong. I couldn't invade my brother's privacy like that; not yet at least.

The final bell rang and I hastily gathered my things together anxious to go talk to Jasper.

Once we arrived home I waited as usual until everyone was preoccupied with their own things to go talk to Jasper. I heard Alice, Renesmee, and a reluctant Bella leave for the mall and decided to go find him. He was sitting in his room laid back in his and Alice's large leather love seat reading.

"Can we talk?" I don't know why but I still felt the need to ask nearly everyday.

"You know you never have to ask." Jasper replied. "Did something happen today? You're radiating stress and concern"

"I…I…" I tried to think of an answer but I really didn't know myself. "I don't know." I sighed sitting down next to him. "I guess I'm still trying to figure out these emotions."

"I thought things were getting easier?" Jasper sighed, setting down the book.

"I thought so too." I replied grudgingly. I hated admitting weakness. "It was just today I realized things between Alec and I have been changing."

"Well" Jasper explained. "You two have been together for almost three hundred and fifty years, and for the majority of that time it was just the two of you. I mean, of course you had the Volturi and the guard but the majority of your interaction with others was between just the two of you. Obviously things are going to change now that you are around more people."

He was right. Maybe that's all it was. Maybe Alec was just adjusting to all of the changes in a different way than me. Where I craved to keep my brother, my one connection to who I was closer to me, he was choosing to branch out.

"Maybe this is why he has been spending so much time with Edward." Jasper suggested.

"He's spending a lot of time with Edward?" How had I not noticed?

Jasper sensed my confusion. "They are out at the clearing in the woods talking right now." he pointed out the window. "I think you've been too occupied up here to notice."

Maybe he was right. I tried to listen, tried to see if I could hear what they were talking about but they had to have been speaking too quietly. Occasionally I could hear Edwards voice respond in a yes or no.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know. Whatever it is they want to keep it secret. "Alec isn't physically speaking, and Edward's just responding in yes and no's." Damn mind reader.

"Can you get anything off of their feelings?"

Jasper paused for a moment as if debating how to respond. "I can't really tell." he lied.

Why was he lying to me? I debated using my power on him, forcing him to tell me. No, I couldn't do that to Jasper. Should I just ask him why he lied?

I decided to drop the subject sitting back down I lay my head back as Jasper and I talked. The past few days Jasper had been telling me his stories what it was like to come into the Cullen family. How he struggled to incorporate himself into their vegetarian lifestyle. I was comforted to know I wasn't alone in my feelings. It had been exceedingly hard to adjust from 'coven' to 'family'. Even now I didn't fully understand the concept.

I started to become restless wondering what was going on between Edward and Alec. What problem could Alec possibly have that he needed to talk to Edward about instead of me? I needed to know that he was okay.

"Jasper, I think I'm going to go work on my homework." I said standing up to leave the room. Jasper raised his eyebrows at me.

"Jane, I'm not the mind reader and even I know that's a load of bull." Jasper laughed as I shrugged and walked out of the room.

Okay, so he probably knew what I was up to but I really didn't care anymore curiosity was killing me. Alec had always been able to come to me. We used to despise Edward and his 'human pet'. We both were fine with the entire family now, but I couldn't imagine what he couldn't come to me about.

I walked downstairs passing Jake and Emmett playing some video game that looked extremely fascinating. I still couldn't get enough of this new technology. I was tempted to stop and join them but quickly reminded myself that I needed to get to the bottom of things with Alec.

Making my way out the door I walked halfway across the yard stopping at the halfway point between them and me.

I looked over at Alec and he looked up. He smiled at me letting me know that it was okay to come over and talk to him.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Edward said as he left the two of us standing there looking at each other.

"Jane," Alec said placing his hands in mine. "We need to talk."

**I'm going to be in the hospital for an unknown length of time starting Wednesday, so there may not be a new chapter for a while. I'll try and keep up though. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone, I have great news! BMC1984 is now writing most of the story for me because, with my health, I am no longer able to do it alone. She is the writer of the amazing story 'Cullen Wife Swap'. Go check that out when you're done here. Anyways, I hope to keep the updated fairly regular, but please be easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

AlecPOV

"Jane," I took her hands in mine. "We need to talk. I'm sorry I've been distant the past few weeks. I…"

"What the hell?" I was interrupted by Edwards screams, followed by the screams of Renesmee and Jacob. I glanced over at Jane as we took off running for the house.

NPOV

I lifted my head off the pillow and smiled as I watched my fiancée.

"I can't believe it." Jake smiled as he pressed his cheek against my stomach turning his head he placed five gentle kisses around my belly, one for

each of our babies. Wrapping my fingers in his hair I pulled him up to me bringing his lips to mine. I could sense his awkwardness as he maneuvered himself over me. Poor guy, he was almost scared to touch me in fear of crushing the tiny miracles growing inside me.

I slid out from under him and pushed him down on his back as I knelt over him. Hovering over him I brought my face to his as I felt his hands travel up my thighs.

"What the hell?" I heard dad scream as the door opened.

"Daddy!" I shrieked pulling my skirt back down and scooting away from Jake.

"Don't tell me sorry." Dad screamed. I glanced over at Jake, he had to have been apologizing like crazy in his head, working on a way to make it sound best.

"Edward," mom whispered as she tugged on his hand.

"Dude, She's already pregnant." Uncle Emmett laughed as he stood in the doorway. Within seconds my entire family stood at my bedroom door; Uncle

Jasper being the only one I could be thankful to have there. Jane and Alec also appeared and I wished for a moment Jane could use her

power and just torture everyone of them for interrupting my private life. Dad growled at that thought 'Sorry' I whispered. How about Alec, I thought knowing he was listening, leave them all blind and senseless, at least so I could reposition myself without exposing anything in front of the entire family.

"I want to see the two of you downstairs in three minutes." Dad said as he and mom walked down the hall. The rest of the family following behind.

"I got you're back." Emmett whispered before taking off with them.

"Jake," I whined as we fixed our clothes.

"You knew this was coming, how long did you think we could actually go before he wanted to sit down and talk?" Jake put his arm around my shoulder as we walked downstairs. "Besides maybe it's a good thing he's finally ready to accept this." I shrugged; I could only hope for the best.

"Just watch your thoughts." I mumbled as we entered my parents room.

"Always do." Jake smiled, I knew he was right but for some reason I saw things going badly.

"Daddy," I said in my most innocent voice.

"Renesmee," Dad sighed getting right into his speech. "We can't change what has already happened."

"Nor do we want to." Mom added.

"Right," Dad quickly agreed. "That's not necessary." Dad said looking at Jake. What the hell were they talking about?

"What?" I asked; nobody answered.

"Thank you Jacob." Dad sighed.

"What?" again I was completely ignored.

"I'll explain later." Jake promised.

"What?" Now mom was curious as well.

"Later." Dad promised. "Why don't you two go out and get some dinner." Dad suggested. Wait,

was that it, was this over? What the hell happened here?

"So were done?" I asked cautiously.

"Nessie, There's nothing that can be changed, I've know this day was coming for five years. Although I didn't think it would come so early" He

glanced over at Jake. "All we can hope for now is the best for the babies."

So he wasn't mad? I couldn't believe it. I ran up and gave him and mom a hug. Turning back to Jake I smiled knowing he must have said something right,

how could I have doubted him? I couldn't wait to get out of the house, have some alone time with him so we could…

"Renesmee." I heard dad's voice behind me.

"Sorry daddy." I whispered too scared to turn around.

"Your right," Dad said obviously talking to Jake. "Just like her mother." he chuckled as I heard mom hit him on the chest.

I grabbed Jake and quickly got out of the room. Flying through the house we made it to his car.

"What the hell happened in there?" I asked thankful he had gotten me out of the situation but wondering what he was really saying about me.

"I…" Jake paused for a moment as we started to drive away. "I apologized for letting this happen so quickly. I had to show him the memory of

our first time. Not all of it." He quickly corrected himself. "Just enough to let him know I didn't initiate anything. He knows what Bella was like, he saw you the same way. Nessie, you're his little girl, he was never really mad at you, it was me that was making things worse. Everything will be fine Ness, he's coming around." Jacob assured me as he brushed his finger across my cheek.

"I know, He's been so caught up talking to Alec lately I was thinking he would just forget I was pregnant." I snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd forget that." Jake laughed. "What have him and Alec been up to anyways?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in the twilight saga…**

AlecPOV

As thankful as I was for Renesmee's little distraction I needed to talk to Jane. All of the courage I had built up to talk to her vanished, why was I so scared. Jane would understand wouldn't she? I don't know why I bothered asking I knew the answer, she wouldn't understand.

Everyone had reassembled in the living room hanging around to hear Edward and Bella's talk with Renesmee and Jacob. They left the house, while Edward and Bella showed no signs of coming out of the bedroom anytime soon. Alice and Rose sat on the couch both on their laptops talking about clothes, Emmett and Jasper were again playing a video game. Carlisle and Esme were also not to be found, probably just as occupied as Edward and Bella.

"Jane," I whispered thankful she turned back to look at me. "Can we talk?"

"Yes." She answered nervously.

"We'll step out." Jasper said standing.

"No. Stay." Jane pleaded with him. As much as I wanted to do this privately if it made it easier on Jane I wouldn't object.

I stepped into the hall as she followed, at least I could visually block them from me. I sighed as I looked at Jane standing there waiting for me to speak.

"Jane, you know I've been spending a lot of time with Edward right?" I decided to see how much she knew.

"Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time with Jasper." She paused.

"But he won't tell me why you've been spending so much time with Edward."

"Well, Edward seems to be the one with the most experience in this subject." I was starting to explain when she interrupted me.

"You're reading minds?" She asked mockingly.

"No," I shook my head "Why would you think that?"

"Well what else does Edward have experience in that none of the other…?" She asked her mouth forming a circle as she finished the sentence obviously reaching the right conclusion.

"Bella?" She whispered "A human?" Her voice becoming more angry.

"There is a girl that has sort of caught my attention. Her blood doesn't quite sing to me the way Edward described Bella, but there is this force

pulling me to her." Jane was obviously not taking this well; a little help here Jasper? I thought

hoping Jasper would help calm her right now.

"A human?" She snarled.

I nodded my head apologetically wishing there were some way to make her understand. I caught that look in her eye. The look I had seen her give

countless vampires who disobeyed the Volturi. Before I could fully register what was happening I was on the ground. Extreme pain blazed through my body. I faintly heard my own screams, followed voices arguing before the pain began to reside. Catching my bearings I looked around the room.

Jane was facing Jasper, his hands on her shoulders as he spoke softly to her trying to reassure her. Carlisle and Esme entered the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked as I stood.

"Physically yes" I responded Mentally? I didn't know. Never in all of our years together had she ever used her powers against me.

"Jane," I spoke softly not wanting to upset her.

"Don't, Alec, Just don't" Jane shook her head.

"Please, I think I love her." I whispered.

That did it, within seconds Jane broke free from Jasper, same look in her eyes as I again fell to the ground. The pain worse this time; was she going to kill me?

Someone managed to stop her for the pain began to recede. I was quicker to react this time after knowing what to expect. I hopped to my feet and looked over at Jane, no remorse in her eyes. Two could play at this game. I used my power on her watching as the mist traveled. Angered and not thinking thoroughly, I didn't realize I had immobilized the entire family. I couldn't do anything now but wait think of a way to get myself out of this. Carlisle was going to be upset. I looked at everyone downstairs standing there, senseless and numb. Before I could think things through a shriek came from upstairs as I heard Bella come flying down the stairs. Of course

Bella's shield would be immune.

"Would someone mind telling me why my husband just passed out on me?" She scowled standing there with a sheet around her.

I needed to explain myself, I quickly racked my brain trying to come up with some excuse. Unable to think of anything I offered the truth.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She continued to stare angrily at me of course a simple apology wouldn't be

enough. I tried to explain, "Jane, she attacked me. I didn't think…I just wanted her to stop, to listen to me."

"So now my entire family is senseless?" She screamed. "Do you have any idea what you interrupted?"

No, no I didn't and I honestly didn't want to know. I had already heard enough about their love life from Edward. I was only concerned with the human

aspect of things. I could care less what they did now.

"So, you're going to stop this right?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head. "As long as you don't let them kill me when they come around."

"I can't make any promises for your sister." She sighed. "But I think Carlisle will stop any of the rest from doing anything dramatic."

She was right, it wasn't the Cullen's I was scared of, it was Jane. Maybe this type of lifestyle wasn't right for her.

"Can I have just a minute Bella?" I asked thinking I needed to think for a moment, needed to decide what was more important.

"Yeah, sure, I'm going to take care of something real quick while I have the chance." she smiled suspiciously as I watched her run back upstairs.

Would Jane be happier back in Volterra? Sure she loved the modern technologies the TV, the music the games, but she wasn't adjusting. She despised humans, hated the Cullen's diet, but in the end I think she just missed Aro. Through out the past three hundred and forty eight years Aro was the closest thing we had to a father, she was his pet, his dear one. I've always known how he's favored her but as long as she was happy so was I. I

could now see the strain that living with the Cullens was putting on our relationship. Edward had mentioned how much harder it would be being around

more people it would be easier for us to drift apart. I never thought we could, Jane had always been such a big part of my life, and here I was leaving her alone in these new surroundings. I knew what I had to say, what I had to do.

I glanced over at Bella and couldn't help but laugh. She was hovered over Emmett with Renesmee's make up kit meticulously applying eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. I cocked my head to the side trying to figure out exactly what she was doing

and what her motivation was.

"I've been waiting for this for years." She grinned. "If you heard

half the things he said about Edward and mine's sex life you'd understand. Besides, _Payback's a Bitch_" She laughed. Stepping back she admired her work. She pulled out a camera took a few quick pictures and turned back to me.

"I'm gonna go back up with Edward, be there when he come to, one less person to worry about killing you." She smiled and I was glad she didn't appear to be too angry. I guess the pictures of Emmett were enough to make her forgive me for now. Hopefully Jane would be as understanding.

I took a slow deep unnecessary breath before withdrawing my power hoping for the best as I watched the mist dissolve.

**A/N: If you guys don't understand the **_**Payback's a Bitch **_**line, it is the name of one of BMC1984's stories, and she is the one who is mainly writing this story. Go read her stuff, it's great! And please review, they rock **

**\m/(-_-)\m/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, First of all this is BMC1984 posting this chapter.  
Pseudostar432 Contacted me two days ago informing me she was going in for surgery and I told her I would keep the story going for her until she is able to again.  
Therefore this chapter is dedicated to her and I hope everyone reading keeps her in your thoughts and prayers  
**

* * *

EPOV

One second I was on top of Bella playfully nibbling on her neck smiling as I heard her moan softly below me. The next thing I knew everything went black; my body frozen the soft touch of her skin below me vanished along with the sounds that had been coming from her fading into total blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing I noticed was the light, blinding me as if I had been looking directly at the sun. I shut my eyes quickly not able to handle the brightness surrounding me. My mind couldn't process all the sounds pounding in my head. The thoughts of my family pounding in my head were a jumbled mess. Even the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind outside the window sounded more like a freight train running through my head. I felt something moving on my chest and it took a half a second to process Bella's hand. Slowly things became more clearer, I raised one eye open and heard Bella's voice.

"Edward." her voice sent another pounding wave through my skull.

"What?" I asked suddenly catching the confusion in my voice.

"Alec." Bella sighed. "He and Jane got into an argument. Be thankful she didn't zap you like she did Alec." She added as I winced remembering the pain Jane had inflicted on me during our last visit to Italy. My mind suddenly bounced back to normal as I realized how hard this must be for Alec.

"I need to go talk to Alec." I quickly explained jumping up and heading for the door.

"You may want to put some clothes on." Bella giggled.

Well okay, maybe I wasn't quite back to normal yet.

Things were clearing up though as I caught Rosalie's thoughts. The look on her face when she saw Emmett was priceless only comparable to the look on his face while Rose held out a mirror for him. His hand reaching up to rub at the bright purple eye shadow, glitter mascara, bright red blush with lipstick to match. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at Bella no doubt she knew exactly what I was thinking. No one downstairs was being too quiet about the recent events. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Just think of it as payback. I don't think Emmett will be making fun of our sex life for a little while."She was right, Emmett had had it coming to him for years, even before Bella joined the family. Getting back on track I turned again for the door.

"Would you care to tell me what's going on with Alec?" Bella stopped me and I knew I owed her some sort of explanation. We didn't keep thing from each other but I had promised Alec I wouldn't say anything to anyone. Well I guess everyone is going to know now.

"Alec has just needed to talk to me." I stated waiting to see how much more information she pressed for.

"About?" She asked curiously.

What had Rosalie and Alice done to my wife, was she really that eager to get the latest gossip?

"It seems Alec and I have something in common." I watched her eyes grow more curious. "It's not the same for him as it was for us. Her blood doesn't sing to him, but he has developed feelings for one of the girls in his class."

I watched Bella's mouth drop open as she listened to my explanation.

"It's harder for him. He hasn't been around humans like I had, Aro always taught him humans were inferior. Now there's this girl…""What's her name?" Bella asked smiling enjoying the gossip of what could possibly be a good love story.

I grinned at her enthusiasm before answering. "Amelia."

"Oohh, that's sweet." Bella smiled. "So has he talked to her yet?"

I was interrupted by Emmett's thoughts as he came running up the stairs obviously unhappy with Bella. Seconds later Emmett came crashing into our room.

"Isabella Cullen, What the hell?" Emmett yelled, followed by Rosalie's laughter.

"Payback's a bitch." Bella laughed as Emmett stormed out of the room Rose still laughing along with the rest of us.

AlecPOV

"Jane, I'm so sorry." I put my hand on hers as she came back around. What was wrong with us? Over three hundred years we stood together neither of us had ever even thought of using our powers against each other. Emmett's screams along with the rest of the families laughter became background noise as I waited for Jane to come to her senses as well.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I winced slightly at the touch scared of how he was going to punish me. Too scared to open my eyes I softly whispered 'I'm sorry'.

"Alec, we know this has been an enormous change for you and Jane. We understand this has been difficult and we only want to help you." Carlisle's voice soothed me. I used my powers against my master and he wasn't angered? If that had been Aro I would surely face severe punishment maybe even death. Though I doubt Aro would kill one with my powers; that's all he ever cared about, our powers.

"Jane?" My thoughts quickly turned back to Jane. Why wasn't she responding to me?

"Jane?" My voice became more panicked as I looked at her motionless body. "Carlisle?" I looked up to him hoping for an answer.

"I'm not sure," He whispered as he knelt down next to her body. "Jane?" Carlisle spoke as he rubbed her arm.

What have I done? I slumped down over her burying my face in her neck inhaling the scent of her hair my chest heaving with dry sobs. Was she so affected it couldn't be reversed, would she spend an eternity like this; or had I already killed her?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:  
Okay first of all I am going to apologize for not updating more quickly. I have had a lot of things going on with the new school year starting.  
I did talk to Pseudostar432 yesterday, she is doing as well as can be expected, however still needs our prayers and reviews. (And if anyone could come up with Edward that would probably make her feel better as well lol) **

**On that note I would like to mention how upset I am that someone would send such a horrible review telling me I suck and I am a fool for updating. I hate the thought of her crying over you're negative comments. I am more than willing to take your shit so if anyone has a problem with me please PM me directly. (Of course if you are too coward you can always send me a anon. review to one of my stories) But don't say nasty things to a sick girl. I mean really? **

**Ranting and Raving aside, On with the story.  
Thanks  
BMC1984**

JPOV

"Jane! Jane!" I felt Alec's body press against mine. I wanted to look over to him as I felt his face press against my shoulder, wanted to say something. I fought the urge. As much as I wanted to let my brother know I was alright I didn't want to deal with anything right now.

I needed time to think. I was still upset Aro sent us here in the first place. Why the hell did he have to do this to us? All these years I looked up to him like a father. I was his pet damn it, his special girl. How many times had I saved his ass, done his dirty work for him. For the past three hundred and fifty years he was my master. Now he expected me to live with these human lovers? Alec may be able to adapt but he would be doing it without me.

"Just be patient." Carlisle whispered, I sensed the concern in his voice.

"Jasper, Go get Edward." Alec whispered. Great, now my thoughts wouldn't be able to be left alone either. Within seconds I sensed Edward standing over me at Carlisle's side.

_Go ahead and listen to this. _I shouted my thoughts to him. _I hate you! I hate you're family for their freaking compassionate attitude! You're vampires for Christ's sake. Go kill someone! _

Edward continued to stand their motionless, I hadn't sensed him move as he listened to my thoughts. What the hell. I guess I needed to hit him where it hurt; get some type of rise out of him.

_What's wrong? I know you can hear me! I'm not like your precious little Bella. I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me! Maybe if you hadn't ignored your own daughter's thoughts the little slut wouldn't be pregnant. What is she seven? And knocked up by a damn mutt no less. _

I think he may have flinched but he didn't say anything.

_Go ahead, tell them what I'm thinking. Make them hate me! Send me back to Aro._

"Nothing. I'm not getting anything." Edward mumbled.

Alec gasped at his words and clung tighter to my body as the rest of the family stood over us, watching.

_What the hell? Just tell them tell them I hate them all. Especially my own brother for doing this to me._

The entire family remained at a stand still. Why wasn't Edward telling them the horrible things running though my mind? Sure things here had been fun at first but this wasn't home. I just wanted to go home.

"Sorry." I heard Edward whisper followed by gasps and whispers by the rest of the family.

"It's okay son." Carlisle reassured him. His words hit me hard. Never in three hundred and fifty years had Aro addressed Alec or I as son or daughter. What was this special bond that Carlisle shared with the rest of his coven. Sure I had heard him refer to the rest of us as his children but I had always assumed it was to keep up with the public image. He was in his own home now, no one to pretend in front of. Carlisle really did think of Edward as his son. Why?

Taking a deep unnecessary breath to gather myself I lifted myself up slightly nudging Alec off of me. Alec grinned as he threw his arms around me sending us crashing violently back to the floor.

"Jane! I'm so sorry." Alec cried. "Are you hurt?"

"She just needed some time to think." I caught Edward wink at me and decided to make a point of finding out why he lied to his family for me.

This needed to be resolved. Alec and I could not be like this. I missed my brother.

"Would you care to hunt?" I looked up at Edward scared he wanted to yell at me for what I had just thought of his family; to my surprise he was smiling.

"Umm…" I hesitated for a minute.

"Just go." Alec smiled of course he and Edward had been bonding maybe I could get some more insight on what Alec was thinking. It still scared me though.

Edward opened the door and gestured for us to leave. I took of running at full speed knowing he would easily catch up with me. I ran until I reached a clearing in the woods about ten miles from the house. I wanted to be certain no one else would be listening.

"Why?" I asked aloud simply out of habit, I knew he already knew what I was thinking.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you honestly felt that way, however I don't think it would have done any good to hurt anyone else's feelings in your grieving process. Especially your brothers."

He was right, mine and Alec's relationship probably couldn't suffer much more than it had in the past few days. Argh I just wanted to scream as much as I loved my brother and as much as I wanted to understand this coven's views I just couldn't grasp it.

"Maybe I can help." Edward suggested.

Stop reading my freaking mind! It was hard enough to think strait as it was, I didn't want to have to remember to conceal my thoughts.

"How about if we just talk. I can't stop from hearing you but I can pretend that I don't, I promise I won't say anything unless you talk directly to me."

Why was he being so nice, making it harder for me to hate him? Hmm…He didn't say anything I stood there looking at him for a moment before speaking.

"So tell me why you do it. Why do you fight nature?" I realized I didn't know much about this coven and why they behaved the way they did. While I was growing more accustomed to animal blood it would never be as good as a humans blood nor would the kill be as sweet.

"Carlisle didn't choose this life. He was alone for centuries before meeting me. He changed me and while I could be angry, and I was angry for a while, I have not always maintained this vegetarian diet, but it has always been Carlisle's love and faith in me that kept me strait. I don't want to be a monster." He paused for a minute. "I don't like to tell other's stories however I doubt that any of them would object. We all want to welcome you to the family, we all want you to adjust."

I sat and listened as he talked for hours; explaining to me all of the family member's history. He paused occasionally when he heard a question forming in my head but never answered until I asked him myself.

I was beginning to understand why they had made the choices they made, began to see the benefits. In all my years Aro had never treated us like this, I realized that it was not love he gave to us. Yet I still didn't understand Alec's feelings for this girl. Knowing what I was thinking yet without saying anything Edward moved into his and Bella's story. I was more familiar with their story remembering what had happened when they were in Volterra but I wanted to know why besides the scent he was drawn to her, how he fell in love with her.

"I had never known love till I met Bella. I had my family but I had never truly experienced the feelings between a man and a woman until I met Bella. She brought on all new emotions, love, jealousy, lust. It was hard at first, not only for me but for my family as well. They like you didn't understand. Please just be patient with Alec, he needs your support more than anyone's right now."

"Thanks." I whispered. Knowing he was right. There was nothing in the world more important to me than my brother and I was just going to have to try and be patient with him. I needed to go talk to him, apologize. Edward nodded smiling as we took off back for the house.

**BTW to those of you following Payback is a Bitch I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow. I also posted another chapter of Alternate Ending. I'm getting sort of excited on where I see that story going, review and let me know what you think. (Sorry shamelessly plugging my stories here as well...eh, just another thing for people to hate me about)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
I will keep this short and simple. I am writing this story for one reason: I enjoy writing it.  
I am not a professional writer I don't own anything, I am just glad Pseudostar wanted me to help.  
Negative reviews are not bothering me, obviously there is some reason you are upset when I don't update quickly.  
It's simple: Don't like it, Don't read it.  
Thanks again for all of those who are enjoying the story.**

**~BMC1984**

NPOV

I was actually glad to be back in school today. While Jake and I had been gone for most of the drama the tension level in the house was defiantly high. I felt bad for Uncle Jasper having to deal with all these emotions. I didn't have to be an empath to be able to sense all the emotions running through that house. We arrived back to the house while Jane and Alec were talking. At least they were only talking. Uncle Jasper had filled me in on the events that happened while we were gone. Although I would have loved to see the look on Uncle Emmett's face when he saw how mom used my make-up on him.

"Hey," Alice smiled as her and Jane appeared at Jake and mine's side. "I was just thinking, today after school how about we go baby shopping."

"Like shopping for babies?" Jane asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about how the term 'baby shopping' must sound to someone that was still adjusting to living in a different time and adjusting to a new language.

"No silly." Alice giggled. "Shopping for things for the babies, clothes, toys, blankets, that kind of stuff."

"Don't you already have all that stuff?" Jane asked.

Jake nodded his head and rolled his eyes as Alice explained we could never have enough stuff for the babies.

We continued to walk down the hall talking when a girl turned the corner and bumped right into me. I quickly recognized her as Courtney Ross, the varsity cheerleading captain. "Watch where you're going bitch." She snarled at me. Before I knew it my hand instinctively wrapped around Jake's large arm as I warned him not to do anything. He glanced down at me begging me to let him go. With my hand on his arm I showed him a peaceful memory of us from the weekend, Jake's arms around me caressing my stomach talking to the babies as we lay on the grass by the stream on the other side of the woods.

Alice's laughter interrupted my thoughts, Jake and I glanced over at her, I could sense Jake's irritation. "What's so funny?" he snapped at Alice.

Alice took a quick glance back to be assured Courtney was no longer near by, of course she wasn't she wouldn't be caught dead in proximity with us. "Well, Nessie is a bitch." She continued to laugh.

This time Jake didn't hold back as much as he had with Courtney; a low growl escaped his lips as he stepped towards Alice.

"Wait," Alice managed to choke out between laughing. "It's your fault she's a bitch. I mean she is having your puppies."

"Ah, as in female dog." Jane smiled proud that she had made the connection. I couldn't help but laugh as I smiled at Jake. He still wasn't laughing.

"Come on baby, It's funny." I reached up to wrap my arms around him still giggling as I brought my lips to his.

He kissed me without saying anything as we continued to walk to class. "Well I thought it was funny." Jane laughed as we dropped her off at her next class. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

Jake and I parted from Alice as we made our way to our next class. He was exceptionally quiet the rest of the class. Was he still mad about Alice's comment? After class we made our way to lunch. I opened the door to the cafeteria and saw Alec. This was defiantly going to be an interesting lunch.

AlecPOV

Edward was right, I needed to say something to her. The longer it took me to see where this was going the longer I would be suffering inside. I sat down across from her in health class as Jane sat down next to me. I paid no attention to the lecture, I mean who cared about healthy eating habits? My eating habits were nothing like those of the others in the class. I spent the entire class glancing back and forth between the two of them instead. I had to talk to her, yet how could I continue to hurt Jane. I glanced back to Amelia and saw a small smile form on her lips before quickly turning away from me. So she was interested?

The bell rang and Jane and I stood quickly in unison. She stepped away from the desk and paused when she noticed I hadn't moved. I was frozen as I stood there watching Amelia push her chair away from her desk and stand up. I glanced back at Jane grimace knowing I was going to go talk to her. I gave her an apologetic look as she huffed and walked away from me.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" I asked as I approached her. She was standing mere inches from me, I had never been this close to her before, her scent was even more amazing the closer I came to her. She stared at me in utter shock I had spoken to her. I stood there patiently smiling as I took in her absolute beauty. Her bright green eyes sparkled as she deliberated her answer. Her long strawberry hair was pulled back tightly leaving only a few curls dangling freely across her cheek. I had this sudden urge to touch her, to brush that loose strand of hair away from her beautiful face. I resisted the urge and did something I had never done before, I placed my hands in the pockets of my pants restraining my hands. I awkwardly looked down thinking about how human my last gesture was as I waited on her answer.

"okay," She smiled hesitantly.

I stepped back and gestured for her to move from her desk. With her back to me I soon realized just how much I was grinning how much her acceptance of me had affected me.

"Be careful, she hasn't accepted you yet, go slow." I heard Edward whisper from the hall.

He was right, I suddenly became nervous again. What the hell was I thinking? This couldn't possibly work. What was I supposed to say to her when we sat down at lunch together? Would she notice I wasn't eating? What if I said something stupid? Something that gave us away? I felt my nervousness wash away as Jasper sent a calming wave over me. Amelia turned back to me smiled and paused for me to catch up to her. Jasper was calming both of us. Did I want that? Did I want her emotions manipulated during our first conversation?

"Just let him." Alice mumbled from our regular table in the cafeteria. Her plea was only another reminder that all of them would be listening to our entire conversation.

"Been there done that. You'll be fine." Edward encouraged.

I guess he was right. We entered the cafeteria and I followed Amelia into the lunch line. I watched as she picked out her lunch from a buffet of items. I debated what I should do, should I get food and pretend to pick at it or would she notice I hadn't eaten and become suspicious. I grinned at the assortment of food she placed on the tray.

"What?" She questioned me with a smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you paid attention in Health class earlier?" I nodded to her tray with a slice of cheese pizza, a bag of chips, coke, and a brownie.

She frowned as she looked down at the plate.

"She thinks you're calling her fat." Bella hissed.

Shit, I had to make up for this. I grabbed a slice of pizza and smiled. "Then again a little self indulgence is never a bad thing."

She didn't say anything but smiled faintly before making her way to the cashier. I pulled out my wallet and paid for our lunches. It wasn't like I was paying and the Cullen's had more than enough money. I glanced over to Edward, he simply shrugged.

I guided us to a small table on the opposite side of the cafeteria as the rest of the Cullen's. Yes, they would still be able to hear us but at least if things got out of control hopefully Amelia wouldn't be able to hear them.

"So, what is this all about?" Amelia asked suspiciously taking a bite of her pizza.

"What is what about?" I replied innocently.

"Well, It's just that none of your family ever talk to anyone else, I don't think I've ever seen you talk to anyone beside's your sister."

"I'm sorry about that." I tried to find the way to best explain my usual silence. Edward had explained to me the importance of not lying, 'be evasive' was how he described it. "We have only lived with the Cullen's a few months, we've had a lot happen to us when we were younger it's made it hard for us to…adapt." I paused waiting to see what she said hoping she didn't push that particular subject. I wanted to know more about her.

"You're very mature for your age." She smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

"If she only knew." Emmett laughed loudly at the table. I was tempted to glance back at them; instead I simply ignored them.

"Yeah, my dad always say's I'm too mature too. He say's I should be a kid more often." She sighed as if there was something more behind that statement.

"Why don't you?" I asked maybe a little to boldly. "I'm sorry, I mean why don't we go do something fun, act our age for once?"

"If you acted your age you'd be dead!" Jane stormed out of the cafeteria Jasper quickly following her. I had been relying on his power, I hoped that without his influence we could finish lunch without it being a complete disaster.

"It's okay, I really don't have time." She paused reaching into her bag of chips as she continued to explain. "My mom died two years ago. My little brother was only two so by the time I was eleven I was in charge of raising Chris, cooking and cleaning while my dad was at work."

This poor girl had been through so much in so few years, I wanted to do something, show her I could make things better, but how? I mean I couldn't just change her and live happily ever after, no, that wasn't the solution right now, but what was?

"So are you going to eat that?" Amelia interrupted my thoughts as I looked down at the pizza.

"Uh, yeah…" Wait? What did I just say? I glanced back down at the pizza. I lifted my hands cautiously picking up the pizza; I swear my hands were shaking as I lifted the piece to my mouth. Biting down I put a piece in my mouth not bothering to chew I swallowed it quickly. Amelia eyed me suspiciously and I decided I had better take another bite, this time leaving it in my mouth long enough to chew it a few times before swallowing.

Emmett's laughter echoed through the cafeteria.

I decided if I was in it this far I had might as well take another bite. It was already going to suck to bring the two bites up, why not make it three. I was about to take another bite when the bell rang. I set the pizza down. "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

"Sure." Amelia's bright smile lit up my stone heart as we stood up I carried our trays to the garbage.

"Alec. We need to talk." Edward, Alice and Bella stopped us at the door. I my eyes flickered back and forth between Amelia and Edward.

"It's okay." Amelia sighed looking down as she scuffed her foot across the floor.

"No really, I can talk to them once we get home." I assured her even though I knew it must be something important. Had Alice seen something? Had Edward over heard something? Or was it simply Jane running off angry with me?

"No, I'll see you later. You still owe me a day of fun." She lifted her small hand wiggling her fingers she waved to me before turning and walking out the door.

"So what is it we needed to talk about?" I asked annoyed that we had been interrupted.

**I think Pseudostar may have wanted to post an authors note as well...Keep an eye out for that. My dog dug up the internet cable and I had to wait for the internet company to come fix but I've had this done for a day now and have been anxious to post. Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone! This is Pseudostar432. I actually got to beta this chapter for once and post it myself! I really like where the story is going right now, so I can't wait for the next couple chapters. For the millionth time, thank you sooo much BMC1984 for writing this for me. And just so everyone knows, I was the one to put in the cussing, so leave her alone about it if it bothers you. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

"So what is it we need to talk about?" I asked annoyed we had been interrupted.

"Not here." Edward said as he quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Bella glanced back at me before following him. I was becoming more and more irritated. What couldn't he tell me here? I thought back recalling the events of lunch wondering what had gone wrong? Had I done something wrong?

"You've done nothing wrong, now just follow my lead." Edward said as we walked in to the main office. "Excuse me, Mrs. Smith my brother Alec is

sick. I need to take him home." She looked at him curiously as though she didn't believe him. I decided to use this opportunity to relieve myself of the pizza I had been forced to eat at lunch.

I bent my head down and began gagging as I threw up chunks of the pizza reminding myself that nothing was worth going through this again. Feeling I

looked down at the mess on the ground realizing exactly how gross this human act was. My eyes drifted back to the secretary in apology.

"You can call our mother to make sure we get home." Edward stated as we walked out of the office.

I looked over to Edward as we got into his car.

"Explain." I demanded.

"Just wait. I want to go somewhere a little more private." he pressed his foot to the pedal.

I turned and looked out the window trying to find something to distract me.

It wasn't long before I glanced up and noticed the two of them again.

Bella's hand resting on his cheek, there was obviously something they were keeping from me. The possibilities were endless. Did I say something wrong to Amelia? Led her too close to our secret? No I had been cautious. Did Edward hear something in her thoughts? There was no way she could have guessed our secret? Did Jane say something? I had been overtly listening to their conversation making sure there was nothing wrong. Did Edward hear something in Jane's thoughts? Somehow I felt that this conversation would be directly related to my sister. Then again had Alice seen something? Did Alice see how this had ended? Would I do something to harm Amelia? Between Alice's visions and Jane's current attitude towards me anything was possible.

I had barely noticed the car stopped. I glanced around my surroundings to see we were at a trail end in a secluded part of the woods. "Let's go."

Edward called as he ran through the woods Bella and I quickly following.

"Alec," Edward sighed when he was sure we were far enough away from any interruptions. "I need to tell you something, something I saw in Amelia's thoughts." My whole body froze rigid as my mind once again raced through the possibilities.

"Alec, please, just listen to me." Edward tried to

relax me. What the hell was Edward supposed to do? Where the hell was Jasper when I needed him? I stopped and waited for Edward to make some smart ass comment but got nothing. Was he actually not listening to my thoughts for once.

"Alec," Edward continued. "While you were talking about family she replayed some memories of her mother. Her last memory of her mother in

fact."

What the hell was he talking about? What did that have to do with anything?

"Her mother died a few years ago while they were on vacation. You see I started piecing parts of her memories together and learned some things about

Amelia. Her family used to live in New York, It seems her mother was born into a large Italian family, a few years ago she decided to take the family to Italy to explore their family roots."

I was still confused what did this have to do with anything. What was it that he wasn't telling me? I listened as Edward continued on with his explanation.

"They were visiting the western edge of Italy staying just outside of Casciana Terme when she saw a flyer advertising Saint Marcus day."

"No, no, no, no, no." I knew where this was going. I knew what he was going to say. I couldn't control myself anymore. Without realizing it I

released my power. Damn, Bella would know what was going on. I couldn't face her again after doing something so reckless. I went to recoil when I realized that both of them were still standing there staring at me.

"I'm not just here to be a pretty face." Bella winked at me. Of course, she had her shield up, that was why Edward hadn't said anything about my thoughts earlier.

"Edward, tell me it isn't true." I pleaded with him.

"Alec, I'm sorry her last vision is of them in the square on Saint Marcus day. A man in a cloak approached her, whispered something in her ear and they walked away-"

He didn't say anything else. For hundreds of years I had anticipated Saint Marcus day. It disquieted me now to think about the thousands of lives I

had taken and to think that I myself might be responsible for taking the life of someone close to someone I loved. I was repulsed by myself. I suddenly felt as if they were looking at me, judging me. I didn't need their sympathy;

Bella with her perfect track record and Edward, always striving to live up to Carlisle's expectations.

I started to speak, to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. I turned my back to them and began running. I needed to get away. I began

running west when I crossed a familiar scent. I came to a dead halt as I debated my options. Judging by our location in the woods I knew exactly where she was. When we first moved in with the Cullen's Jane and I had found a small cave a couple miles east of the house. It had been comforting, the walls of the cave reminding us of the walls in the castle. Why was she there

now though? If I were to go to her now would she reject me?

I decided to take my chances as I followed her scent deep into the cave. Although the cave was pitch black my natural vampire vision allowed me to see her flawlessly. For the first time since lunch a small smile formed on my lips as I noticed her features. Jane stood there standing before me with her arms outstretched waiting to embrace me in a hug. "Alec, I'm so sorry." She whispered as I walked into her open arms.


End file.
